The Family
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: When the Ponds disappear, the Doctor heads out to retrieve his best friends. But is it only them who have been kidnapped? Who else is missing? Which alien did it this time? Joined by Sarah Jane and Torchwood, can he save them all?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been a while - Hello all. This idea appeared to me in a dream. Starts a bit short, but it should pick up soon.**_

_**Obviously, Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. The planet and the random alien does though. **_

_**Please read and review to let me know whether it's worth continuing. That would be lovely. :)**_

* * *

Amy shifted slightly, turning to make sure Rory hadn't been woken up, she slid out of their bed and padded across the cream carpet to grab her dressing gown. Pushing her red hair out of her face and twisting it into a ponytail, she yawned quietly and slipped into their bathroom.

It hadn't even been five minutes since she'd washed and dressed when she heard the Doctor calling her name. She walked down to the TARDIS console room, jogging slightly as she grew closer, the Doctor was sounding panicked now.

"PONDS! AMY, RORY?"

"Hey, calm down, I'm right here, what's up?" Amy frowned as the Doctor pushed his floppy hair back, away from his face. He looked worried, really worried. And that was never a good sign. She stepped closer to him, "Doctor, what's happened?"

"No, no, no, where's Rory? I called for Rory too. Where is he?"

"He's asleep. It's too early for the Roma-" Her words were cut off as they both fell to the floor as the TARDIS shuddered violently, before a warning siren went off above them. "Doctor, what the hell is going on?"

He held out his hand to help her back up, before turning to turn a few buttons, before the TARDIS went silent again, "Quick, where's Rory?"

"In our bedroom, like always?" Amy questioned, her Scottish accent tinged with confusion.

And with that, the Doctor raced up the stairs and down the hallway, as soon as he reached the correct door, the TARDIS shook again, the siren started blaring again, this time though, he managed to hold himself up using a railing.

"Amy, are you alright?" He asked, after no response, "Am- NO! NO!" Turning he found Amy to be gone.

Opening the bedroom door, he found an empty bed, and no one in the bathroom either. "Oh, God, no. I knew it."

He raced back to the console, pressing buttons, twisting knobs, pulling levers, until the monitor showed a picture of a a planet, "So, that's where they are? Ziema, that's one I've never visited before." He flicked through the information, "Home to the Nova Bugs of the Rainbow? Well that doesn't sound too evil... Grey skin, lumpy, three foot in height, good with transportation beams and, ah... usually work for another race. That's never good."

The Doctor turned and pulled another lever, before fixing the TARDIS to land on the planet.

"I wonder who's trying to get my attention this time." He muttered, fixing his bow tie before walking towards the door and swinging it open.

* * *

**_How was that? OK? Terrible? Please let me know. _**

**_Thanks for reading. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it's been so long - Here's the next chapter. :)_**

* * *

Rory opened his eyes slowly, the light above him hurting slightly. Hearing movement around him, he sat up and looked at the group surrounding him, "Uh, hi?"

"Hey, who are you?" A man with an American accent asked, his eyes wandering down Rory's body.

"Uh, Rory Williams, and all of you?"

"Well, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He answered, "This here is Mickey Smith," He pointed to a dark man, "This is Clyde Langer and Luke Smith," He gestured at the two teenagers, "Then we have Pete, Jake and Wilf."

"Uh, right, hello." He waved goofily.

"What happened to you?" Wilf asked.

"I don't know really, I was just waking up when this bright light appeared."

"That'll be the same as us, transmat beam." Jack sighed, "Who were you with?"

"My wife, Amy, and the Doctor. He's a ti-"

"Time traveller, we know." Mickey laughed, "We've all met him. We've all travelled with him."

"Right, well, that's just great. Travel with the Doctor, get abducted by a bright light." Rory shook his head, "I warned her, I told her this would happen."

"Jack, stop looking at him like that!" Mickey hit him lightly on the arm. Rory looked at Jack, and then realised he was sat there in just his underwear. He gasped and tried to cover himself. Jack took off his coat and threw it at him.

"You might want to sleep in more clothes in the future." Jack smirked.

"Oh God, where's Amy?"

"I would guess she's with the girls, if they were taken, or she's on the TARDIS with the Doctor. Don't worry, she won't be alone." Luke answered, he patted Rory's arm lightly, trying to get him to calm down, "I'm sure she's with my mum and Rani, and whoever else is around."

"Who's Rani, and your mum?" Rory asked, still looking worried.

"Rani is Clyde's girlfriend,"

"OI! She is not!" Clyde whacked Luke on the arm.

"And my mum is Sarah Jane, she travelled with the Doctor many years ago." He smiled, "I've met him a few times, he's looked different though. I guess yours is the floppy haired, tweed wearing guy with the bowtie?"

"Yes, what do you mean 'looked different'?" Rory asked.

"He changes his face, don't ask, it's easier just to nod and agree." Clyde said, laughing.

Pete jumped in quickly, "Anyway, maybe we should probably start thinking about how to get out of here..."

**DOCTOR WHO**

Amy rubbed her forehead, before shifting upwards on her elbows to look around.

The last thing she could remember was a bright light, before the Doctor disappeared, after that, everything was black.

The small light in the room meant that she could see she wasn't the only person in there. She could see a dark woman, lying next to her, as well as another red head on the other side. There was two blonde women lying on their stomachs. A teenage girl with long dark hair lying with an older woman. There was another woman with dark brown hair with a bloody gash on her forehead.

"I really hope Rory is with the Doctor," She muttered, before leaning back so she was kneeling. She must have hit the floor pretty hard, because she was feeling fairly bruised.

She was about to check on the woman with the injury when she noticed that the younger girl was stirring, Amy crawled over to her, to help her up, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Uh, Rani, the names Rani. Where am I? Where's Clyde?"

"I'm not sure, I don't have a clue." Amy rubbed her head again, "I'm Amy, Amy Pond."

"You? You travel with the Doctor?" Rani asked, looking around her. She noticed the older woman, and shuffled over to her, "Sarah Jane?" She shook her a bit, and Sarah Jane stirred a little.

"Rani?" Sarah Jane rubbed the back of her head, "What happened?"

"I dunno,"

"Who is she?"

"Amy Pond, she travels with the Doctor." Rani answered.

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith, I used to travel with the Doctor too." She put out her hand, and Amy shook it with a smile.

Sarah Jane looked around, "And by the looks of it, we're all here because of him." She sighed, and Amy's expression changed to confusion, "Everyone here has once travelled or met the Doctor."

"Right, how did you get here?" Amy asked.

"There was a bright light and then we arrived here." A voice spoke across the room, "Transmat beam."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"It's happened to me before," She answered, crossing her arms too, "Who are you?"

"Amy Pond, and yourself?"

"Rose Tyler."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dinosaur's on a Spaceship - Absolutely brilliant, so brilliant, I thought I should update this - Here's the next chapter. :)_**

* * *

After circling the room four times, Pete had given up looking for a way out, and decided to sit down again, "This would be an excellent time for the Doctor to arrive with his glowy stick thingy,"

"Sonic Screwdriver," Rory, Mickey and Jack all said at the same time. The three looked at each other, and Jack laughed, "It's a shame I don't have my Sonic Gun..."

"Why would you not have that on you all the time?" Clyde asked, looking annoyed.

"Because last time I used it with the Doctor, he swapped it for a banana." Jack shrugged at all of the odd looks, "Anyway, Pete, where's the hand man?"

"Well, he- He's gone."

"Gone?" Mickey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He died about two years ago, while fighting a man he called the Master.

"No." Jack stood up and punched the wall, "That man was pure evil, the things he did to me, to the Doctor and Martha and all of her family."

"No, him? He died." Mickey spoke up, looking angry.

"No, he didn't, he came back, then he saved the Doctor and the Time Lord's took him." Wilf spoke up at last, everyone turned to look at him, "I was there, I watched it happen. The Doctor stepped into a room full of radiation to save my life."

"But there can't be two Master's," Mickey said,

"He's right, there's only one." Pete backed him up, walking over towards where Mickey was standing.

"How can you be sure?" Wilf asked, looking curious.

"Because, there was only one Gallifrey for every single universe." Pete stated, looking as if he'd had this conversation before.

"The Doctor once said that it was easy for Time Lord's to jump between universes, but because he was the only one left, it made it impossible." Mickey sighed softly, "The amount of times we had to remind Rose that there wasn't another Doctor out there looking for her..."

Jack walked over to Rory and shuffled through the pockets on the coat he was borrowing, he dragged something out of it, "Aha! Just what I was looking for," He was holding a box of what appeared to be food.

"How did that fit in there?" Rory asked, "Been stealing ideas from the Doctor?"

Jack winked at him, and offered him a sandwich, "I always keep food in my coat, just in case of something like this." Everyone grinned at him and took sandwiches.

"So, we still have no way out," Luke muttered, his brilliant brain thinking of every single option of escape.

"Well, someone's gotta come and get us eventually, surely?" Clyde looked up at the ceiling, "Hey, guys, look," Everyone followed his eyes, and standing up, they could get a slightly better view of the room above, through the glass ceiling.

They could see some rather grey bugs flittering around, "What on earth are they?" Pete asked, looking a little disgusted.

"Nova bugs." Luke answered, smiling slightly, "What?" He asked, looking at the faces surrounding them, "I've seen pictures..."

Clyde shook his head, smirking, "Of course you have..."

"They usually work for another alien. They're horribly lumpy. And they're absolutely brilliant with transmat beams."

"Transmat beams? Man, that takes me back..." Jack spoke, glancing up again, "They're not exactly attractive, are they?"

**DOCTOR WHO**

"Rose?" Sarah Jane shuffled over to the blonde, before pulling her in for a hug, "It's been so long. I thought you were trapped?"

"That's what I thought, apparently someone has enough power to break down the walls between universes to bring me back, or you through..." Rose huffed, "Last time this transmat beam suff happened, I was part of a deadly game of the Weakest Link and being protected from the Daleks."

"They've always been the worst." Sarah Jane shook her head, looking around she spotted the woman lying on the ground bleeding, "Oh, that's Gwen isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rose crawled over to the woman and lifted her head into her lap, reaching into her pocket, she brought out a packet of tissues, and dabbed one on Gwen's forehead, keeping pressure on it, she looked around, her mum was stirring, and so was Martha. "What are we going to do about Donna?" Rose asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rani spoke up.

"Well, I was told that the Doctor had to erase her memories of her to stop her burning up and dying. If she see's us, she's going to question it." Rose answered.

"We don't tell her, just say it's an experiment or a terrorist group or something?" Sarah Jane shrugged.

Amy was sat back on her heels, watching the old friends discuss their options, "The Doctor will rescue us though, he always does."

"He usually does, yes." Martha finally sat up and looked around, "You're new," She pointed at Amy.

"My names Amelia Pond"

"Martha Smith,"

"Smith?" Rose asked.

"Married Mickey about a year ago," Rose dragged her in for a quick hug,

"That's brilliant news!" She smiled brightly, careful not to nudge Gwen's head too much.

"Right, what's happened to Gwen?" Martha asked, carefully lifting the tissue from her head, "Ouch. That's not too great." She took Gwen from Rose, and started using her doctor skills to clean her up.

Rose crawled towards her mum, "Mum, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Where are we?" Jackie rubbed at the back of her blonde head.

"Brilliant question," Rose muttered.

"So, you guys, you all know each other?" Amy asked, watching as everyone helped each other, "I'm the only one who knows no one?"

"You're the newbie." Sarah Jane said, "The Doctor has travelled with us all. First it was me, then Rose, Martha, then Donna."

"Gwen works for Torchwood with our friend Captain Jack," Rose stated, "Jackie, here, is my mother."

"And Rani, lives in the house opposite mine." Sarah Jane continued.

"Well, I gathered I wasn't the only one, he is over a thousand years old, apparently," Amy smirked, "Doesn't look it though, looks around 25 and acts like a nine year old."

"He's regenerated then?" Martha asked.

"He's done what?" Amy asked, looking thoroughly confused,

"He's chan-" Rose stopped talking, noticing Donna shifting, "Shh, she's waking up,"

"What do we do?" Rani asked.

Donna gave a slight yelp and sat up quickly, "Where the hell am I?" She noticed the other women in the room and glared at them.

"Uh, and again, brilliant question, wish I could tell you," Rose answered, biting her lip and looking a bit worried. She glanced at the other women and gave them a questioning look, obviously asking for help.

"We think we've been kidnapped..." Rani offered, but it sounded more like a question than an actual answer.

"You think we've been kidnapped?" She responded in her sarcastic tone, "Who are you lot then?"

Martha's eyes widened, "Do we give fake names?" She mouthed at Rose, hoping she could lip read, Rose appeared to consider this for a moment.

"Well? Anyone gonna answer me?"

"I'm Rose, this is Martha, Sarah Jane, Amy, Rani, my mum Jackie and Gwen." They just had to hope the names didn't trigger anything.

Donna put a hand to her temple, "Did they whack me over the head or something?" She winced in pain as another shot of pain went through her head.

"Maybe? None of us are really that sure," Sarah Jane responded.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, pointing towards Gwen.

"Think she hit the ground too hard," Amy responded.

"Right, and how do we get out?" Donna continued.

"Another excellent question, Donna," Martha stood up, and looked for a door,

"No one's bothered looking yet?" She asked, looking at them all,

"Didn't really think about it, was too busy waiting for everyone to wake up," Rose spoke.

"Waiting for ever-" Donna stopped suddenly, and turned to Martha, "Wait, how did you know my name?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the slight wait, work is busy! This is just a small chapter to get things going. Please review._**

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a slight bump. The Doctor jumped up from where he had fallen, and stumbled towards the door, putting his ear against the closed door, he listened very carefully. It sounded silent. He took out his sonic screwdriver and held it in front of him as he opened the door. He wasn't going to risk it, they were obviously trying to get his attention by kidnapping Amy and Rory.

The door opened to reveal he had arrived in what appeared to be a supply closet, "Well, this isn't the first time this has happened." He muttered to himself, before placing his ear against the new door in front of him.

Once again, everything was silent. Holding the door handle and his sonic screwdriver, he opened the door slowly, and peeped through the gap. He let the door swing open and looked around the new room, which happened to be completely identical to the closet he was currently standing in. He stepped forward and pointed his sonic at it, just as the door behind him swung shut and disappeared, "Ah, a trap."

**DOCTOR WHO**

"Why do you know my name?" Donna repeated, stepping towards Martha, who looking terrified, stepped backwards a few steps, "Tell me now. How do you know who I am?"

Amy watched as Martha hit the wall, where she looked up, and she grimaced at the sight, the small grey blobs sliming up the glass ceiling didn't exactly look terrifying, but they didn't look in the slightest bit attractive.

"I-I'm a doctor, I've seen you at hospital," Martha offered, questioning her own answer.

"Okay, and now give me an answer that's actually true." Donna huffed, her hands on her hips, looking angry, "Besides, I haven't been to the hospital in years." She growled.

"I don't know what to say, I can't..."

Martha glanced at Rose, who walked towards her and spoke, "Donna, we can't tell you. If we tell you, something bad will happen. Please trust me?"

"Uh, guys," Amy cut in, pointing towards the ceiling.

Everyone looked up. Donna looked back down at the blonde woman that had previously told her to trust her and nodded. They watched as her eyes seemed to cloud over with gold mist, before she collapsed.

**DOCTOR WHO**

The Doctor, realising he had now lost the TARDIS, started pointing his sonic to find any way of escape, and it wasn't exactly doing anything helpful. At all.

He leaned towards the door again, listening out for any sounds.

"You can come out now Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the wait - I was distracted. And then I was depressed, goodbye Ponds. (Please tell me I wasn't the only one who cried?) Also, I've been getting loads of 'Traffic' on this, but only four reviews, please leave me one?_**

* * *

"So, you didn't see the Doctor before the lights turned off?" Rory asked, looking over at Jack. He was certain he'd been there, glancing down at them, looking confused and worried.

"That's what he looks like now? A grey blob?" He laughed, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"You couldn't see him? Standing right over us, in the jacket and the bow tie? Floppy hair?" Rory now looked even more worried. He looked up again, but the ceiling was still blacked out. The grey Nova Bugs couldn't even be seen.

"There was no one up there. Just the Nova Bugs." Mickey stated, also looking up at the dark roof.

"He was there..." Clyde glanced up again, "Don't worry, Rory, he was definitely there. Exactly as he was the last time I saw him."

"Maybe he could only be seen by those who have seen his face before?" Luke offered up. He shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth, and walked towards the wall, he put his ear against it and listened out for any noises, "I think there's someone out there."

Jack stood up and walked towards him, and listened too, "He's righ-"

"Jack?" Mickey and Rory stood up and walked towards the place where Jack had just vanished from.

Wilf stepped towards them and shook his hand through the air, "How can he just be gone?"

_**DOCTOR WHO**_

"Oh my God," Amy stepped forwards and caught Donna with the help of Martha, "Is she alright? Why is she gold? It's the same as the mist the Doctor was choking out the first time I met him. Is she a Time Lord too?"

"Kind of, but she's not meant to know." Martha lay Donna down and she checked her pulse and listened to her breaths, "She sounds like she should be alright, but aliens are always different." Rose sat down on the other side and bit her lip, "What do we do, Rose?"

"I don't know, I have no idea."

"The Doctor will save her. He was up there, he'll save us all."

"Up there?" Jackie asked, looking at Amy like she had grown another head, "There was nothing up there 'cept those weird grey things."

"You didn't see him? None of you saw him?" Amy looked bewildered, she looked up again, but it was black.

"You're just seeing things. Now calm down and help us with Donna and Gwen." Jackie snapped.

"Rani, come and help too?" Martha asked. She looked around to gesture at the girl to come over and found no one, "Rani? Sarah Jane, where did Rani go?"

Sarah Jane looked up from where she was watching Gwen, "She's gone?" She stood up and looked around, "She can't be gone." She put a hand to her mouth and felt the tears building up in her eyes.

Everyone else turned to look at the last place anyone had seen her, and by the time they looked back down at Donna, the red head had vanished too.

_**DOCTOR WHO**_

"How about first, you tell me who you are?" The Doctor asked, stepping away from the door, "I'd rather not step out there and get killed."

"How about I show you instead?"

"I'd really prefer if you told me, to be perfectly honest." The door swung open anyway, and the Doctor came face-to-face with Madam Kovarian. Her eyepatch glinted a bit in the light.

She was stood with two armed men and a young girl, who was smirking at him. A blonde woman was being held by one of the men, blindfolded, gagged and with her arms tied behind her back.

"Okay, hello, didn't expect to see you again." He lifted his Sonic up and pressed the button, "Okay, so who are you then?"

"Melody." The young girl answered with a twinge of an American accent.

"Pond then?" She nodded at him, "And who is this?" He pointed to the blonde, who had started struggling.

"I believe this is your daughter," One of the men pulled the blindfold and the gag off and watched as the girls eyes blinked several times, getting used to the lighting.

"Jenny?" She looked up at him, a hint of confusion showed.

"You're not my dad."

"Enough of this." Madam Kovarian cut in.

"Yes. What have you done to Amy and Rory?"

"You only want to know about Amy and Rory?" She asked, laughing.

"Why? Who else have you got?"

"Why don't we show you?" Melody offered, smiling brightly and turning to lead the way.

They had only walked a short distance when they stepped through a door. There were about three dozen Nova Bugs slipping around the glass dome.

He looked down through the glass under his feet, "But that's not just Rory or Amy; that's Rory, Jack, Mickey, Pet- Wait, how did you get Pete?"

"Well, we're very clever." Madam Kovarian spoke, laughing a bit at the Doctor's angry glare.

"You're so clever you decided to risk tearing down the walls between universes to get to me? Don't tell me you have Rose too?" He was starting to fume, "Who else have you taken?"

"Let's see," Melody stepped over to the wall and flicked a switch, the lights changed below, and he could now see the women walking below him.

"What have you done? If Donna finds out what has happened, she could die."

"Donna?" Jenny asked, glancing down at the red headed woman who was clearly shouting at who she also remembered to be Martha, "She named me. That's Donna and Martha. They were brilliant. What is going on?"

"How are you doing this?" The Doctor asked, "How are they in the same place, but unaware of each other?"

"Just a touch of some interesting technology we found." Madam Kovarian smirked.

The Doctor looked down in time to see Amy smile at him, he waved, and then everyone looked up at him, "Well, they now know I'm here to rescue them. So, plea-" He cut off when a burst of golden light flickered beneath them, they all glanced down as Donna collapsed.

"Oooh. And now the fun begins." Madam Kovarian gave a slight cackle, and clapped her hands together, "So, Doctor, we've got a little game to play." She stopped for a dramatic pause, before continuing, the Doctor's anger continuing to grow, "Who will the Doctor save first? Donna Noble, Captain Jack Harkness, your sweet, innocent daughter Jenny or young Rani Chandra?"


End file.
